Yours Will be a Good Life
by Iwillscreamintotheabyss
Summary: We all know Lucina had a rough life, but what about little Lucina?


Lucina was born at the height of spring, nearly killing her mother. She and Chrom had already agreed on the name Lucina and as they looked at the little bundle in Robin's arms, they realised that it was a perfect name for her.

When Lucina was just a few months old, a war was declared. Reluctantly, her parents left to fight. Nearly two years later they came back, safe and sound, but they had to leave again. When her father came back, the war was over.

When Lucina was five, her parents were away at war. Her father's knight came back while she was in her aunt's arms. Her father wasn't there. The knight, kneeling down, handed Falchion to Lucina. It was so heavy, she nearly dropped it. She wouldn't cry.

When Lucina was five, she held Falchion for the first time. Her father's hands were wrapped around her, helping her hold it up. She was excited to learn all about swordplay, and her father promised he would be there every step of the way, no matter what. She was just glad her papa was there.

When Lucina was seven, her papa took her on one of his expeditions. He was telling her all about her mama; the person they were looking for. Lucina didn't quite understand why her mama was gone, but she got to spend time with her papa, so she wasn't complaining. Papa had been doing these expeditions as often as his duties allowed him.

She wasn't quite sure about mama. She'd seen paintings and she was very pretty, but that was about it. No one wanted to talk about mama, so she didn't ask.

When Lucina was seven, she would hear news of nearby villages getting destroyed. Her aunt and her father's knight would argue about what to do.

She and her friend listened in. Severa was only two years younger than her, but she knew just as well as everyone how desperate the situation was. It was Owain who dragged the two away, never failing to put a smile on their faces and on the other kids.

When Lucina was ten, her father started teaching her how to use a sword. She was good at it and she loved it. He would sometimes tell her about moves he and her mother had used and regretted it once she, along with Owain and every other kid who was in the training yard insisted that he teach them those moves.

When Lucina was ten, she held Falchion in her small, shaking hands. She was ten when she first killed something. Cynthia and Yarne were standing behind her, terrified as the Risen that had been in front of them disappeared into smoke. She whirled around, holding Falchion with two hands. "Go!" she told them. It was Yarne who reacted first, transforming, putting them both on his back and running. Panne passed by them while they ran away going toward the invading Risen. They never saw Panne again.

When Lucina was 14, her father started having her in the throne room. She found it a little boring and would rather be playing with the rest of the justice cabal, but she knew this was important. This was something she needed to learn. She heard her mother's name mentioned once as a possibility for a leader in Plegia, but it lead to nowhere. She wanted to meet her mother, but she knew there was no way that would happen. "Your mother died to protect you and so you could live a good life," her father and many others had told her. How could she live a good life without her? It was aunt Lissa and aunt Maribelle that had taught her all about being a woman. She wished her mother had taught her those things, considering that thanks to aunt Maribelle, she was very much traumatized in the ways of being a woman.

When Lucina was 14, aunt Lissa was killed. Lucina became exalt. All eyes were on her now, and she couldn't crumble under the pressure. It didn't matter that the world was falling apart before her or that was just 14, the kingdom looked to her. Falchion never left her side.

When Lucina was 16, she made her first big decision as exalt-to-be. Really, it was just what she would wear to the annual spring festival, which coincided with her birthday. She was excited. She, Severa, Kjelle and Cynthia had gotten matching dresses.

When Lucina was 16, she started doing research on Falchion and the Fire Emblem. The only way to defeat Grima was to awaken Falchion with the help of the Fire Emblem. The only problem was, the stones required to activate the emblem had been lost to the sea. Still, she gathered her closest friends and they set out for Mount Prism, where they would hopefully perform the Awakening despite what they were missing.

When Lucina was 16, she attended the spring festival with her friends.

When Lucina was 16, the Awakening ritual failed as she didn't have the proper equipment. However, Naga gave her and her friends hope. There was a way that they could change things. They could go back in time and change the fate of their loved ones. They all jumped at the idea. Naga told them to head for the dragon gate with the Fire Emblem, who would open a portal to the past. There, they could save their parents and their future.

When Lucina was 19, her father sat her down and told her everything about her mother. How they'd met, the war, and her death. There were tears in his eyes, and in hers, when he told her what her mother's last words had been. "May we meet again in a better life."

When Lucina was 19, she shakily pointed a sword at Robin - her mother. After she was done talking, all that her mother said shook her to her core. "My life is yours. It always has been." Her genuine smile as she willfully accepted her death made Lucina, for the first time in her life, crumble under the pressure. She dropped Falchion and hugged her mother tightly, apologizing profusely.

On the day where Lucina turned 20, her father's expedition lasted longer than normal. She wasn't worried, but it was unusual.

On the day where Lucina turned 20, they boarded Grima. It was the final battle. Her mother pushed her father aside and dealt the final blow. "May we meet again in a better life," were her last words. Lucina had lost both her mother and father once, but she had no idea how much it would hurt to lose her mother a second time.

When Lucina was 20, she stood above the crib of her younger self. Her eyes were bright and still full of life. "Yours will be a better life," she assured, gently brushing her hair. Afterwards, she took her Falchion and disappeared through the dragon gate, never to be seen again.

On the day Lucina turned 20, her father came back with a huge smile on his face and with a tired looking traveler. She would recognize that woman anywhere, having seen many, many paintings of her throughout her life.

"Mama!"She was off her throne and in her arms before Lucina could register it.

"I'm sorry I took so long," her mother told her.

"It's alright," Lucina assured, hugging tighter. "You're back."

In her mother's arms, Lucina vaguely remembered a time long ago, words that had likely been said to her by her mother. "Yours will be a good life."

And it was.

* * *

Big thanks to starlitboy over on tumblr for being my beta for this!

And thank you for reading!


End file.
